diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Trapper
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper |barrel = Launcher (1) |id = 38}} The is one of the five Upgrade choices of the Trapper that are available at Level 45. It was added on July 18th, 2016; and was named later that day. Design The Mega Trapper features a circular body and a bigger version of the Launcher. When upgraded, the Mega Trapper decreases the Movement Speed but increases the size and strength of the Traps. Technical *Traps are much larger but move proportionally slower. They can also deal more than as twice much damage as the regular Traps. *Firing rate is heavily decreased in comparison to the Trapper. *Fires with more recoil than the Trapper but much less than the Destroyer. Strategy *Strong Against: Other Trapper Classes if played right, Machine Guns, Snipers, melee Classes, Penta Shots and Spread Shots if used correctly, *Weak Against: Destroyer and Gunner branches. As the Mega Trapper Presumably similar tactics to that of the Destroyer are effective and used mainly at short range. If one is to encounter a Tri-Angle or a Booster, one has to predict the movements of the tank and place Traps according to predicted locations of the tank. Also, this tank used to be effective in Mothership mode (Mothership mode was removed), as you could hide behind the Mothership and build a wall to protect the Mothership, due to the large Traps and the relative slow Movement Speed of the Mothership. As nobody will be stupid enough to run into your traps, it’s important to predict their movements and fire in the correct directions. This works for mega trappers because they shoot only one trap at a time. The Mega Trapper (and other trapper classes), if used correctly, can be major counters to the Penta Shot and the Spread Shot. When the opponent shoots toward them, the player can approach the opponent with Auto Fire triggered. The mega traps would completely block the opponent’s spread bullets (assuming bullet stats are maxed (except for bullet speed)), and once close enough, the mega traps would collide with the opponent, thus even killing them. The Mega Trapper is also capable of barging open trap walls of other Trapper classes, thus destroying the defense of the opponent. However, Trapper classes that some other way of defense like the Auto Trapper (auto turret), Gunner Trapper (two gunner barrels), or the Overtrapper (drones), will require some skill to quickly block. Against The Mega Trapper Mega Trappers are quite strong, but they can be countered with bullet builds. Players can try to shoot between the traps, since destroying them is a waste of time. It only takes a mega trap or two to die, so the player has to dodge them by all means and keep some distance from the opponent. Don’t forget to take advantage of the speed of both the tank and the traps. The Assassin and Hunter branches are also surprisingly effective against Mega Trappers, since they can sneak bullets through the mega trap wall holes. The opponent would be too busy trying to patch any holes in the wall, and would be susceptible to being flanked. Trivia *This was one of the 5 new tanks added in the July 18th 2016 Update. *As of that update, it is the second Upgrade of the Trapper with a name, the first being the Tri-Trapper. *Many already compare this to the Destroyer, due to it being a larger version of an existing tank. *One Mega Trapper Trap is actually capable of destroying one Arena Closer Bullet, assuming that its Bullet Penetration and Damage are both maxed out. Gallery Mega Trapper Traps.png|Trappers MegaTrapper.png|A Mega Trapper fighting with a Spike es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup